Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{k + 5}{6k} + \dfrac{-6k - 13}{6k}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{k + 5 - 6k - 13}{6k}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-5k - 8}{6k}$